


Phonography

by asuninside



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: Blaine goes away for a Thanksgiving family reunion, and the week apart provides the perfect opportunity for Kurt and Blaine to hone their dirty-talking skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phonography

**Author's Note:**

Title: [Phonography (Chapter 1) ](820309?view_adult=true)

Author: [seaouryou ](../users/seaouryou/pseuds/seaouryou)

Reader:[ Izbit ](../users/Izbit/pseuds/Izbit)(livejournal: [envyxmalice](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/tag/reader%3Aenvyxmalice), tumblr: [klainalsex](http://klainalsex.tumblr.com/))

Pairing: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel

Rating: M

Warnings: Dirty talk

Time: 1:07:16

Download from mediafire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ag7616d1nsdipjr/Phonography.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Podficcer's notes:
> 
> 1\. First and foremost, thank you to seaouryou for allowing me to podfic her work.
> 
> 2\. Being the unobservant bimbo I often am, I neglected to notice that this piece was actually the first part of a six chapter fic. As those have not been posted yet, I cannot say if I will be podficcing those as well. For now, there will just be the one. 
> 
> 3\. Feedback is always, always appreciated. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
